In making filters for use in connection with cigarettes and the like, a number of different properties of the resultant filter must be taken into consideration. While filtration efficiency (i.e., the ability of the filter to remove undesirable constituents from tobacco smoke) is perhaps the most important property of cigarette filters, filtration efficiency must frequently be compromised in order for the filter to possess a commercially acceptable combination of other properties, including pressure drop, taste, hardness, appearance and cost. For example, the most commonly utilized cellulose acetate filter has a relatively low filtration efficiency since increased efficiency can only be obtained either by increasing the density of the filter material or the length of the filter element, both of which produce a pressure drop across the filter which is excessive and unacceptable from a commercial standpoint.
In recent years, air dilution has become a popular technique for compensating for the relatively low filtration efficiency of cigarette filters having a sufficiently low pressure drop for commercial acceptance. The air dilution technique employs ventilating air to dilute the smoke stream from the cigarette and thereby reduce the quantity of tar and other undesirable tobacco smoke constituents drawn into the smoker's mouth for each puff or draw. The ventilating air is generally provided through a plurality of perforations in the tipping paper employed for joining the filter to the tobacco column of the cigarette, and if the filter is overwrapped with plugwrap paper, an air pervious plugwrap paper is employed.
The air dilution technique has several advantages in that it is the most economical method of reducing tar, it enables achievement of the exact amount of tar delivery desired, and it also contributes to the removal of undesirable gas phase constituents, such as carbon monoxide and nitric oxide. A major disadvantage of the air dilution technique includes lack of taste. In fact, since the introduction of air-diluted cigarettes, manufacturers have gone to great lengths to enhance the taste and/or control the tar delivery of cigarettes. Until the present invention, however, no one has achieved a good tasting cigarette with low CO/tar ratios.